vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Plaguebearer (Town of Salem)
Summary Screams rang through the cold night and the Doctor burst out of his house, barely just grabbing his medical kit as he raced along the streets. Arriving at the source of unrest, he discovered a young boy, lying down, coughing and sobbing. Instinct made the Doctor cover his face with his trusty surgical mask, and he was right in doing so. A closer inspection revealed the alarming truth. The red rash, the hacking coughs, and the huge black boils that had risen on the pale skin… this boy had the plague. The Doctor should have been scared, worried, horrified, he knew this, but instead, he felt... fascination. How quickly could this disease spread, how many people could it kill? Hastily he took a sample, and commanded the boy’s family to be quarantined. Then, he hurried home to test this intriguing sample further. A week, and the Doctor finally held the result he was looking for. All he had to do was drop the solution on the path outside everyone’s houses, and the fumes would infect everyone who ventured there. He started to question himself, but then he remembered the other Doctor who always took the credit for himself, the Investigator who always snooped inside his house, the Jailor who roughly threw him in a cramped jail cell, and he felt better. Inhaling the sweet scents of the herbs he put in his mask, the Plaguebearer infected person after person, using his dark robes to blend into the night. On the fateful night that the plague spread to everyone in the Town, the evil Doctor realized his power. As the moon was concealed under rolling grey clouds and the panicked screams rose from the town, Pestilence, Fourth Horseman of the Apocalypse, laughed so hard that tears rolled off his mask. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 9-B Name: Varies Origin: Town of Salem Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Village person Powers and Abilities: Disease Manipulation (Can spread a disease among the town), When all town members have been exposed, he will transform into Pestilence | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resistance to Fire, Petrification, emotional tampering, and Poison Manipulation Attack Potency: Human level (Without an attack stat, they are considered to be a harmless town member) | Wall level (With a Powerful attack stat, those with a Basic level defense are helpless to his attack, such as the Serial Killer, Godfather, and the Arsonist) Speed: Unknown | Unknown, likely Superhuman (With their Rampage ability, they have the potential to kill the entire town at once, should they all choose to visit the same target) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Wall Class Durability: Human level | At least Wall level, likely higher (With an Invincible level defense, they are effectively invulnerable to every form of attack available in game, including Unstoppable attacks from the Juggernaut, which can cause the entire town to shake) Stamina: Unknown | High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Plaguebearer | Pestilence Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Town of Salem Category:Disease Users Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Humans Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9